Thnks Fr Evrthng
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Songfic Number IV! Roxas musters up the courage to tell Namine how he feels, but it takes a while for Namine to actually coax it out of him! So what does he do first? Thank her for everything.


_**Thnks Fr Evrthing**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: I'm going nuts here, but I must get this out of my system. Another songfic here, and it's NOT Three Days Grace! It's amazing! Well, here goes! Read on! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is owned by Pete Wentz, Pat Stump, Andy Hurley, and Joe Trohman, also known as the band Fall Out Boy.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas was just relaxing, sitting there with Namine, on the little plain of reality that Namine formed where they could be together. Roxas always thought it was amazing that such a small and frail body held such incredible power, just like Kairi. No wonder Sora had fallen so hard for her.

Actually, Roxas was pretty sure that Sora did actually FALL when he first met Kairi he was that in love, which he thinks explains why Sora is the way he is.

Finally, Roxas broke the silence.

"Eh, Namine..."

The girl just smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes? What is it, Roxas?"

_**I'm gonna make you bend and break...**_

He just blushed and started to think again.

"(Great, now what am I gonna say?!)"

Namine just cocked her head.

"What is it, Roxas?"

"Uh, um, n-nothing, never mind."

_**They sent you to me without wings...**_

Roxas just looked away, continuing to blush.

Namine had just stood up and walked over to see Roxas' face, bending down and staring directly at him with a sweet smile, so close to his face he could feel her breathe.

"(Great, that just makes it worse...)"

_**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll...**_

Roxas was thoroughly startled and shocked, being greatly taken aback, knowing he had some explaining to do.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Namine sweetly asked.

"N-nothing!"

_**In case God doesn't show...**_

Roxas jumped up and began to pace.

**_Let the good times roll, let the good times roll..._**

"(What do I say?)"

_**And I want these words, to make things right...**_

Roxas ran over and gave Namine a hug.

"Thanks." He sighed out.

Namine was stunned. Finally, she spoke up.

"F-for what?"

"For everything."

"Everything?"

"You are the nicest nobody I've ever met, you truly seem to still have your emotions."

"W-well..."

"(Dammit! I shouldn't have said that!)"

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life...**_

Roxas stumbled over his words, blatantly obvious that he didn't know what to say next.

Namine broke the new awkward silence.

"W-what brought that up?"

_**Who does he think he is...?**_

Roxas panicked and stuttered.

"W-well, you know..."

_**If that's the worst you've got, than put your fingers back to the keys!**_

_**One night, and one more time!**_

_**Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!**_

_**He, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time!**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories!**_

_**He, he, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

Roxas resumed the silence.

"(Dammit! I can't say anything now! I'm an idiot! What good is this?! All I'm doing is trying to say the impossible! Why bother?!)"

Roxas turned away from Namine, and remained silent yet again.

Namine was thoroughly confused, and wanted an answer.

"I know what, Roxas?"

"W-well, um..." Roxas continued to stumble, and got lost in thought.

_**Been looking forward to the future...**_

"(I don't know what to say! I never know what to say! If this was Axel, he would have just said, 'got it memorized?' and swept her off her feet!)" Roxas continued to berate and belittle himself, mentally becoming a true angst master. However, he had more important issues to worry about.

"Um..." He began.

"Yes?" Namine asked anxiously.

"Well..."

_**But my eyesight is going bad...**_

_**And this crystal ball...**_

"You see, Namine..."

"What is it, Roxas?" Namine was beginning to sound impatient.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done."

"But what exactly HAVE I done?"

"W-well...You knew what was going to happen to me in Twilight Town, and yet you still came to see me, still befriended me, still were nice to me..."

"You're just talking about that? Oh. Well..." Namine smiled as she came up and stared Roxas in the face, and gave him a big hug.

"You're welcome!"

"(Whew, I dodged that one...)"

_**It's always cloudy, except for...**_

_**Except for...**_

Then Roxas sat back down and smiled, pulling out a sea-salt ice-cream bar and beginning to eat.

_**When you look into the past...**_

_**Into the past...**_

Namine frowned.

"Got one for you too, Namine!" Roxas smiled as he pulled out another ice-cream for her.

She smiled and jumped a little, running over and grabbing it, beginning to eat as well, sitting down right beside Roxas.

_**One night stand...**_

Roxas continued to eat, and knew this was only the beginning.

"(I better end this dilemma fast. I'm gonna say it, today, right now...Okay, maybe later today...)" And so Roxas continued to plan his big moment, while the oblivious Namine continued to eat happily.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you really say thank you?"

Roxas blushed.

"(Oh, crap...)"

"Seriously."

"I-I told you why!"

"Oh, come on, silly, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Namine asked quizzically as she stared into his face yet again.

_**One night stand off!**_

"(Well, now or never, Roxas...)"

_**One night, yeah, and one more time!**_

_**Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!**_

_**He, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time!**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories!**_

_**He, he, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

"Well, Namine..."

_**Oh...**_

"You see...Really...It's kind of crazy, but..."

_**They say I only think, in form of crunching numbers...**_

"But what, Roxas?"

"Well, Namine, I...Really..."

_**In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers...**_

"...Like you."

"I do too!"

"Really?!"

"You're a great friend!"

"**..."**

_**Get me outta my mind...**_

"Not like that."

"What do you mean...?" Suddenly, Namine dropped her ice-cream.

"Oh!"

"Don't worry, you can have mine." Roxas started to hand her the ice-cream, and she just stared at it.

_**Get you outta those clothes...**_

"Roxas..." She reluctantly took the ice-cream and began to eat again, and slowly Roxas put his arm around her shoulder.

_**I'm a line away...**_

"Namine..."

"Hm?"

_**From getting you into the mood...**_

"...I love you." And he kissed her.

_**Oh...!**_

_**One night, and one more time!**_

_**Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!**_

_**He, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time!**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories!**_

_**He, he, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

Namine pulled away for a minute and smiled.

"Namine...I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

She lunged in and kissed Roxas with all the passion she could muster.

"I love you too."

_**Oh...!**_

_**One night, and one more time!**_

_**One more night, one more time...**_

_**Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!**_

_**He, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

_**Oh...!**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time!**_

_**One more night, one more time...**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories!**_

**_For the memories, for the memories..._**

_**He, he, tastes like you, only sweeter!**_

_**Oh...!**_

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone was okay with the choice of song. This could be an angst love song, but I heard this, and this idea came to mind, really, I feel the song could be used for this as well! Tell me if you agree! Review! And look forward to more of these in the future! I have a whole list of songs for songfics! Later! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
